


bato anxietas

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Jarchie Episode Extras [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x08, Episode Related, Hurt Jughead, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Worried Archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Jughead and Archie try not to get sexually frustrated when working on the site, but when Jughead goes to help Moose when he gets attacked, he's hurt.





	bato anxietas

Jughead noticed Archie was looking more at his muscles than his face when they were out working on Fred’s site with his tight vest on.

“Hey, quit staring,” Juggie said, smiling his white teeth. Archie smiled back.

“I was not staring,” he says back, leaning down to pick up more rocks as Juggie did the same. “I was merely admiring.” Archie smirked, and they walk together, their arms brushing.

But seeing each other toil, wiping their foreheads with their toned arms, sweat, as well as being mere inches away from each other, while everyone else was there, was infuriating.

When the other guys seem to be working together on something, they both sneak inside the trailer and make out, their hands all over each other, Archie squeezing Jug's tense arms, not wanting to let their lips ever let go. But they pull apart quickly when they hear Archie’s dad come in. Even if Fred might know what they get up to, they don’t wanna make a show of it. They get back to work, laughing with each other, as well as helping each other, both in a lighter mood.

\--

As Moose went outside to reclaim his phone later in that night when they were all in the trailer, Jug also remembered that his jacket was still outside and he was cold. He told Archie he was going to go out to get it, and went out into the cold, heading down to fetch his jacket when he heard the commotion near the shredder.

He looked at them and the panic seeped in, his heart thudding in his chest as he started running towards them. Oh god. He really hoped they weren’t his dad’s guys. To be honest, he was pretty sure they weren’t, but still.

“Hey!” He shouted, feeling enough courage to push at one of the guys away from Moose, who was on the ground getting beat.

“Leave him alone,” he hissed to the hooded guys, stepping in front of Moose, only to get punched painfully hard in the jaw by the shadowed hooded thug, and then, his vision seeing double, was kicked down to the ground, and he managed to land in front of Moose to prevent him from any more hits, his face down in the gravel. The guys behind him starting running off, as he pushed his arms up from the ground, seeing them run away into blurs, hearing shouts distantly.

He shook Moose’s shoulder, and he stirred, moaning. “Moose? You alright?” He said, and started coughing.

The guys came running down, Fred and the others shouting at the thugs, but they were running away, and it was too late. Juggie, helped by the other boys, were trying to help Moose sit up, but Archie’s worried gaze came over to him.

 “Jug?” He said, coming over and kneeling down next to him, putting an arm around him. Fred looked between them both, and mumbled something like he was gonna ring the police, and he ordered Kevin to go and fetch the first aid kit from the trailer. He asked them questions, but didn’t get many answers, as Moose was in pretty bad shape, and they were both bleeding.

Jughead held onto his jaw which was starting to really ache, and he cursed under his breath as he put his head down to his knees.

“Dad,” Archie said worriedly, and Fred turned from kneeling to Moose and looked at Jug.

“Jug, you alright? Do you feel faint?” He asked.

Jughead just moaned in response, not wanting to speak right now, because every time he even tried to move his mouth, it really hurt. He looked up in the dark to see Archie looking worriedly into his face, as Kevin came down and they opened the first aid kit, and Archie grabbed an ice packet.

“You want one of these? Jug?” Archie persisted, as Jug’s vision was still a bit blurry. He nodded and took the ice packet from Archie and put it on his jaw, sighing in relief as it cooled his face and numbed the pain for a while.

Moose thanked Jughead for trying to help him. Juggie said don’t mention it.

Later, when the sheriff came, Archie got pretty angry and fired up about finding who did this. He helped Juggie as much as he could, getting back to the car, checking his jaw and face to see if there were any worsening injuries, and he cleaned up a bit of the blood, Juggie wincing now and then when it hurt, and Archie apologised and tried to rub gentler, looking up into his scared eyes and pressing a thumb over his face tenderly, Juggie sinking into the touch.

Jughead wanted Archie to stay with him when they got back home and not go after the serpents, but he couldn’t stop him.

“How do you feel?” Archie said, as Jughead sat down on the sofa, holding the gauze to his face, as Fred went to get him some painkillers.

“Not as bad as Moose,” he replied, and sighed as he tucked his legs up into the sofa. “It’s not that bad, don't worry,” he sighed. Archie got a blanket and carefully draped it over him, then leaned down to kiss his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Juggie just frowned, shaking his head. “I – I don’t know what could have happened to you. Which is why I have to sort this out.”

Juggie swallowed as Archie got up to leave.

Both Archie and Fred went out that night, and he feared what would happen when they came back.

\--

Archie was arguing with FP.

“Jughead got hit as well,” he said viciously, FP doing a double take at him, then pushing him outside.

“What do you mean, got hit?” FP said worriedly. “Is he hurt?”

Archie huffed.

“Archie,” FP warned.

“No, he’s not badly hurt, just a bit banged up.” Archie said, and FP let out a sigh of relief, rubbing his hand over his jaw.

“It wasn’t me, ok?” He said more angrily, as Fred’s car turned up. “Now go and get back to Juggie,” he reprimanded. “Tell him to call me.”

Archie was annoyed and left, while Fred talked to JP.

“Dammit, you really think I’d order my people to rough up my own kid?” He asked Fred incredulously, getting more wound up. “Whoever did that, is no friend of mine, and if you find out, I’m gonna give them a piece of my mind. You sure he’s alright?” His tone turned softer.

Fred nodded. “Yea, so’s the other boy. We’ll keep a close eye on them.”

FP nodded, and after they talked, Fred went home to see Archie looking confused, and betrayed at Jughead who was asleep on the sofa. That was gonna get complicated.


End file.
